The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Some enterprises use computers to provide private network groups that enable real-time collaboration for their users. An example of a system that provides private network groups is salesforce.com's chatter. A private network group sends information proactively via a real-time news stream, or network feed. Users can subscribe to follow groups to receive broadcast updates about projects and customer statuses. Users can also post messages on the profiles of other members of their network group to collaborate on projects and customer service. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that enable a database system providing private network groups to improve the performance, efficiency, and the ease of use for collaborative work.